


Just.... How????

by Nana_san



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: CrimeAU, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_san/pseuds/Nana_san
Summary: Jihyo is the nicest, most messed up person Nayeon had ever come across. The situation that brings them together should have driven them apart, made victims out of both and brought them closer.ORThe violent crime AU that advises viewer discretion for the heavy theme, inspired by a real life event I couldn't believe when I read about on the news.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

This is…..Awkward??

Ridiculous, certainly, a bit unbelievable and mostly just uncomfortable. JIhyo was a good woman, she paid her taxes, helped the less fortunate, donated blood and most definitely helped as much as she could. Her sister, Jeongyeon, would always be on her case about being too selfless, you can’t blame her though, Jihyo had a tendency to give too much at times, like that time back in elementary school she went the whole week without eating lunch because she was using all her money to pay for the hospital bills for a few kittens she had found on the street (the shelter had said they couldn’t take the kittens as they were and asked if she knew of people who could help, at least, pay for their vaccinations). It was only when Jeongyeon caught her younger sister chewing ice under a tree in the patio that the family found out.

“Ms Yoo? Do you have someone to call and pick you up?” 

“I think my sister should be able to come, detective. But I really don’t want to bother her in the middle of the workday.”

“I’m afraid we can’t just let you walk out on your own. My officers did use too much force and I need you to be taken to the hospital and get your wrist checked.”

“Right.” Jihyo pauses a little, considering her options. “But I should tell you, I don’t really have the money for the hospital.”

“Don’t worry, the officers responsible will foot all the bills. I just need you to go and bring us the receipts.”

“Okay, let me write down the number for you.”

It wasn’t even half an hour before Jihyo’s boisterous sister-in-law came through the front doors of the station Sana had a great heart, too big to keep it to herself, really. The woman was just a ball of energy and friendliness that, somehow, never failed to affect all around her. The sheer worry and dread in the woman’s eyes had detective Kim at a loss for words, despite the ruckus caused by the entrance.

“Sacchan, I’m alright.”

“Hyo! AMAGHAD, what happened to you?”

“Mrs Myoui, please calm down and I’ll explain.” Detective Kim tries to calm things down.

“Oh, you are?” She hadn’t noticed the detective so far.

“I’m detective Kim, the one in charge of this casefile. Please, have a seat and I’ll do my best to explain everything.”

“You better, Jeongyeonnie will hunt you down if she finds anything wrong.”

“Sacchan, please let the kind detective explain.” Jihyo begs quietly and that seems to do the trick.

“Well, this is complicated…

The whole thing started with a rape, followed by assault and robbery. The victim, Im Nayeon, was attacked the previous evening, sexually assaulted, beaten up pretty badly and robbed, then left to fend for herself in a side alley close to a main street. It was uncommon for such crime to happen in such area, mainly because there were a lot of people in the street by the time the crime happened and no witnesses came forward. The victim managed to crawl out of the alley and, only when she was splayed across the sidewalk, someone took notice and called an ambulance.

In the hospital the team took all the samples needed, photos and bagged her clothes before cleaning the woman up and beginning treatment for, well, everything. There were three broken ribs, too many bruises, a gash on her left ear and an almost tear on her uterine walls. Truly the work of a beast, even detective Kim, after all her years in the special victims unit, these things never get easier, and whenever it implicated innocent people like this ms Yoo Jihyo right in front of her, she still had that desperate need for vengeance.

“That’s indeed a grave crime, but what does it have to do with Jihyo?” Sana, who now had tear trails down her face and was trying to control her sobs, was trying to understand.

“That’s what had us very confused as well. The sperm found on the victim is 100% her DNA.”

“And you know that, how?” It was Jihyo’s turn to question, she didn’t know much either.

“You are a donner, your DNA is on the database, the medical team found a match very easily. At first, we had to bring you in as a suspect, since, well, it’s not impossible afterall.”

“Kim-chan, ecchi!” Sana interjects, bringing her arms to wrap around her upper torso and making the best affronted face she could, at the moment.

“Come on, it’s not uncommon and you know it. Also, after a few years we kind of learn it’s just wasting time to beat around the bush.” Detective Kim defends, a visible blush dusting her cheeks.

“I know, I know.” Sana surrenders after receiving a slap on the arm from Jihyo. “And you’re right, I should know.”

“So, imagine my surprise when my team brought ms Yoo in.” Detective Kim picks back up. “Not only she doesn’t have the strength to cause the lesions on the victim, and she couldn’t possibly have been the one to have produced the sperm found as well.”

“And how would you know she couldn’t have produced it?” Sana squints her eyes.

“I volunteered to a body check. All it really took me was dropping my pants and they were ready to dismiss me.” Jihyo answers, it was better coming from her, less chances of Sana going off again.

“OH, my little HyoHyo. What have they put you through! These savages, taking advantage of your kindness and even preying upon your immaculate body!”

Detective Kim doesn’t really know what to do at that, she just looks at Jihyo and silently begs for help. Sana was very expressive by nature, Jihyo had given up and just accepted everything that came her way years ago, the sheer terror she had been left in the first time Jeongyeon had brought the woman home, claiming she was the one, was certainly a day to remember. Deciding it was time to get her wrist checked out, it started to hurt quite a lot already, Jihyo moves to wrap thing up fast.

“Sacchan, let detective Kim explain to us what we should be doing so we can head to the hospital?”

“Right.” Kim doesn’t waste the opportunity. “So, we need Jihyo to stay in town until the investigation is over, since she is the only suspect so far. But she is free to go, as we can’t really connect her to the crime directly anymore. I’ll ask of you to take her to the hospital to get her wrist treated, don’t worry about the bills, the force will take care of it.” The detective, then scribbles something on a piece of paper. “Just go to this hospital and tell them it’s Yoo Jihyo, I’ll call ahead and they should be waiting for you. I’ll send an officer to your place to get the paperwork after, just hand them whatever the hospital staff gives you.”

“Okay, thanks detective. I’ll have my lawyers come by and get acquainted with the case. I promise you have our full cooperation.” Sana takes the paper and helps Jihyo up.

The duo starts heading to the hospital, and Jeongyeon calls halfway there. It took all of Sana and Jihyo’s combined effort to keep her at their gym and not just throw everyone out and close it down to go to them, it took a promise of dinner and Jihyo allowing herself to be coddled to Jeongyeon’s heart content. It was understandable, really, they only had each other for the longest time, Jeongyeon raised herself and Jihyo, the younger doing whatever she could to help her sister out, they managed. That was, until Sana happened in Jeongyeon’s life, the eldest Yoo didn’t know what to do, she fell in love and, despite Jihyo’s assurance that everything would be fine, she didn’t know how that would affect her little sister.

Turned out, Sana adopted Jihyo as her daughter as soon as she laid eyes on the girl, forget little sister, Sana pledged to care for the girl as her own as soon as she had stepped into the Yoo’s house and saw Jihyo in all her high schooler glory, smiling at her with those fluffy cheeks and bright eyes. She just sat Jeongyeon down for a ‘talk’ inquiring why she hadn’t been introduced earlier and what made her, then, girlfriend think it was a smart move to keep the two of them apart for so long. The reason for the delay was exactly because she knew Sana would take to the younger girl easily and she wanted to be pampered by her girlfriend a little longer okay.

“Do I really have to come over today?” Jihyo asked, trying to get out of whatever rant was waiting for her.

“You know better than I do she’s going to barge into your apartment and drag out to ours if you aren’t there when she arrives.” Sana laughs easily.

“I had to try. Remind me why we live in the same building and I gave you two the keys to my house?”

“Because we had to compromise and Jeongyeonnie would never have settled for you living any further than that? And you gave us your keys for the same reason we gave you ours.”

“That’s…. Fair, I guess. But I really just want to shower and relax for the rest of the day, then sleep early so I can get to work on time tomorrow.”

“About that, Jeong demanded you got some days off, so I asked the detective and the doctor to write you off for a couple of days and she’s going over to your office tomorrow first thing to hand in the paperwork.”

“I can’t afford not going to work, you both know that. Things are tight this month as it is, taking this time off will only make things worse.”

“I know you are trying to stand on your own two feet and repay Jeongyeonnie as much as you can, but you can talk to us when things get tough, you know?!” Serious mode Sana was always disconcerting whenever she appeared. This ride just got a lot longer.

“I can’t, you know I can’t. Jeong will just say I should move in with you two and that I should just come work for her. Nothing against working for you, but I can’t just throw myself at you guys every time things get a little rough.” Jihyo sighs, this is tiring. “I want to try and be Yoo Jihyo, not just Myoui Jeongyeon’s little sister.”

“You were never just Yoo Jeongyeon’s little sister and you know it.” Sana was mad now, she hated whenever Jihyo started doubting herself like that. “Just lean on us whenever you need to. And I’m sure Jeong will tell you to at least stop giving her some money every month if things are tight, we can always help you out, Ji.”

“Can I just try and do things myself, please? I’ll have to handle everything on my own at some point.”

“Can’t promise we’ll ever let you. But I’ll talk to Jeong about you going to work, although I’m sure Minnie and Chaengie wouldn’t mind you taking the days off.”

“I can’t possibly take the money if I didn’t work for it. Just doesn’t feel right.”

“Alright, you go and shower, get into your pjs and come over. I’ll talk to Jeongyeonnie in the meantime.” Sana commands as they stop in front of Jihyo’s apartment.

They lived in the same building, same floor, just two units between them and that’s because Jihyo was adamant that she didn’t need to overshare in her sister’s marriage, much to the older one’s displeasure. Sana was on Jihyo’s side on that, she knew the younger woman needed her own space and privacy, she was an adult with her own adult needs after all. Not that Jeongyeon would ever be willing to admit to any of it, Jihyo will always be her little baby and nobody was going to tell her otherwise.

Sure enough, Jeongyeon was sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the front door ready to start spitting bars about the whole thing she really knew not much about. Sana was the one who got the call, she just told her wife she was going to pick Jihyo up at the station, something about her little baby being wrongfully arrested, and that Sana was out to handle everything. Now was the time where Sana would go all boss wifey and talk to Jeongyeon until she gave up trying to control her sister’s life, despite having the best of intentions. It was a difficult job, she understood how Jeong felt she was the same with Mina, but she also understood Jihyo’s side of things, especially with Mina’s help and the long talks they often had.

Three doors down, Jihyo was having a little difficulty taking a shower and getting dressed. She had opened her left wrist and, for a faster recovery, the doctor advised immobilizing it for a few days, the woman obviously jumped at the option and didn’t take into account she needed her left hand more than her right one. She managed to put a plastic bag over the cast and tape it up enough to not have any water getting in, but the after shower was a nightmare. She had to dry herself off before removing the plastic and that cemented her resolve to join Sana’s yoga classes as soon as possible. How could she not reach her left shoulder with her right hand was beyond her, but that meant more exercise and improving her flexibility a.s.a.p.

“Thanks, Micchan! I’ll tell her and you all can talk tomorrow. Love you too.” Is the end of the call Jihyo hears as she enters.

“Hyo, come over here right now, young lady!” Jeongyeon spots her sister immediately, waving her over while she holds out a blanket for Jihyo to climb under.

“Hey, Jeong.” Jihyo walks over and kisses her sister’s cheek, before obeying and getting under the blanket. 

“HyoHyo, I talked to Minnie and she said she will call the lawyers tomorrow morning, you can talk to her when you get there, but she’s going to try and set a meeting as early as possible.”

“Thanks Sacchan, I don’t even know how to begin approaching this.”

“We can begin with approaching dinner and heading to bed.” Jeongyeon intervenes, shutting down any other mentions of Jihyo’s hectic day.

Sana had stopped on the way back home and got them some chicken and black bean noodles, Jihyo’s request, so they just had a very nice dinner, Jihyo was ordered to remain on the couch and relax while Sana hopped into the shower and Jeongyeon took care of the dishes. Before long, the three of them were in bed, the a/c to the lowest temperature because Jihyo was in the middle, it was summer and way too hot to be touching people without some serious refrigeration.


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened too fast, one minute she was walking down the street to her apartment, like usual, going home from work, ready to get in, change into her gym clothes and go get her daily exercise, thinking about how that brat from IT was still to show up and fix her printer. The next she was being pulled into a side alley, big hands holding her in place and pressing a cloth against her mouth and nose, then everything was just a haze, she remembers a lot of pain, not being able to breathe as her clothes were torn, she knows her clothes were gone because it got less hot all of a sudden. 

Too much pain, loud grunting, something sticky running down her leg and then nothing, she couldn’t hear anything near anymore and there were lights a little ways away from her, she could hear voices and cars on the light, so she tried her best to get there. It was very difficult, and she wasn’t able to move her body properly, didn’t even know if she was moving at all, but she refused to go down like this. Not like this, not in a dark alley, hopeless and forgotten. No, she was going to get out and hunt down the bastard who did this to her.

Once she felt dry ground underneath her and distinguished some light around her, she let herself fall. Whatever it was the man had forced on her, it was taking effect, she couldn’t keep awake anymore, and she just hoped someone would see her and call an ambulance. Someone did, she was brought to the hospital, the medical team did what they had to do, not much later an officer had arrived with the victim’s belongings so the team could identify the woman and contact her family. When she came to, she was met with an unfamiliar ceiling, her arms were restrained, but she figured it was because of the needles from the drip bags and the possibility she could break them inside her arm once she woke up and tried to move.

There was a button on her hand, though, she pressed it. Not like there was much more she could do, and a nurse came in rather quickly, the worry in her eyes not disguised by the warm smile. Nurse Park, her tag read, slender and medium stature, looked quite young and very friendly, she was gentle explaining things, Nayeon couldn’t really talk, though, she had been intubated her broken ribs worried the doctor, who found it better to be safe and keep the tube.

“Hello ms Im, I’m nurse Park Chaeyoung and I’ll be the one responsible for you during the day. Do you remember anything?” Nayeon shakes her head and the woman continues. “Can I be direct about it?” A nod. “Great, I’ll fill you in with everything we have so far, detective Kim should come over in a day or two to talk to you as well, she’s the one handling your case and will have more information on the attack.”

Another nod. Nayeon wiggled her tube a little, as to ask when she would be getting rid of it. The nurse chuckled and answered ‘later today or early tomorrow’, and proceeded to check vitals, drips, tubes, anything and everything that was keeping Nayeon working for the last two days. Only when nurse Park finished writing the last of her report she stopped and sat on the chair by Nayeon’s bed, clearly trying to buy herself some time before telling her everything that happened.

“Ms Im, I do ask you to keep calm, you have three broken ribs, iv drips on both your arms and are intubated, so, please, try not to trash around too much.” A nod in confirmation and she continues. “You have been kept asleep for two days now, your injuries are severe and we still have some more tests to run before we are certain there is nothing more still damaged.” The nurse lets out a long sigh, trying to steady herself. 

“You were raped two nights ago, an anonymous caller alerted the authorities and the paramedics got to you fairly fast, your belongings have been recovered, but are with the police as evidence, your sister was alerted and came by soon after you arrived, but you are in the ICU unit, so she can’t enter the room. She just comes by the nurse's station and asks about you. There was a lot of tissue under your nails, some hair and sperm left behind by the attacker, so we were able to find a suspect right away.”

Nayeon’s eyes widen, she didn’t know how to take everything that happened to her, but knowing there was a suspect identified gave her hope. Nurse Park seemed to notice her train of thought and stopped her right away.

“Unfortunately, the sperm gave us an impossible suspect. I don’t know the details, but that one isn’t being targeted by the police right now, they asked us for everything and all the samples we could get from you. Your clothes were also taken as evidence. I’ll call the doctors and then your sister and inform them that you woke up, try and rest a little, it will take a while before they come and remove your tube, and you will only get visitors once you are moved from the ICU, and that will happen once we are certain all the injuries are treated and there is no head trauma.” The nurse moves to leave. “I’ll be back soon for another round of readings and medications. I’m sorry all I can advise you to do is sleep a little more, before dr Manoban comes down to check on you.”

And so the kind nurse leaves, Nayeon saw how uncomfortable the woman was throughout the entire thing, she guesses it never gets easy telling someone they were raped and almost killed in a side alley, and that their body is so damaged they still don’t have the full scope of their injuries. But she is alive, she can still fight and that bastard is going to pay for all of this, before she takes him to court, that is. But this one suspect, why would the investigators dismiss them? The sperm was in her, for crying out loud, what more proof could they need? Hopefully it won’t be long before she can get to a normal room and demand some answers from this detective Kim, whomever that is.

It was another day before Nayeon was allowed to be transferred to a normal room, se did get the tubes removed that afternoon, but was forbidden to talk until further notice. Once she was wheeled in, Dahyun and Tzuyu were already waiting for her, the taller one was always the more emotional and was bawling, while her little sister, bless her heart, was trying to keep her wife calm enough so the doctor could say everything she had to say. Dahyun did leave home early, and her big sister missed her dearly everyday, her hectic live as one of the owners of one of the biggest law firms in Seoul was great, but came at the cost of any private time they could have. Luckily Tzuyu,the other owner, understood this kind of life perfectly.

“I’ll ask you two to not let Nayeon speak too much, her lungs are still not that well recovered from whatever was used on her and I’d prefer if she could preserve her vocal chords a little more.” Dr Manoban advised as she made her way out.

Dahyun was trying to keep together and Tzuyu, who had already broken down, had that look on her face when she was on a mission to ruin someone completely. Dr Manoban had explained everything to the three of them, including how the first suspect was eliminated, obviously never revealing anyone’s identity. She did say detective Kim was scheduled to arrive sometime after lunch and that the woman could provide more information about the case.

The couple spend their time trying to get Nayeon to eat, despite the woman claiming she was already about to explode from how much she had eaten already. Tzuyu had forced a menu out of the doctor, and had ran to a restaurant across the street to get whatever they sold and Nayeon could eat. Dahyun had spent that time just cuddling her sister, ever so carefully. Around two detective Kim knocked at the door and they perked up at the prospect of finding more about the investigation, sure Dahyun and Tzuyu could lawyer everything out of the detective, but they didn’t want to go there just yet.

The small detective had a seasoned air about her and looked like had missed a month’s worth of sleep. The woman tried to look less grimm when greeting them, didn’t change much but they were grateful for her attempt. They tell the detective to have a seat and wait until the woman gathers herself and starts talking. The crime is a grave one after all, and Kim should know far more than the hospital staff already, not to mention she has many cases like this to handle, who know how heavy the burden she must be carrying.

“Ms, mrs and mrs Im, I am detective Kim Yerim, and the one handling ms Im’s casefile.” She breathes out heavily. “I am very sorry this happened to you and assure you all I’m working to solve this case and will not stop until I catch the culprit.”

“We are thankful, detective.” Dahyun says. “And I must tell you, my wife and myself will be the legal representatives of Im Nayeon, effective immediately. Also, as her representatives, you will be talking to her through us.” She hands the detective two cards, with their personal numbers.

“I understand, and I hope I can count on your cooperation.” Detective Kim peckets the cards without needing to look at them. “Now, I would love to get a statement from the victim herself, it should help a lot with finding the culprit.”

“I thought you already had a suspect?” Nayeon’s voice came out hoarse, almost a whisper. Now she knows why they asked her not to talk.

“We did, the DNA on the sperm was a perfect match with someone on the medical network.”

“And why is this person not arrested and this case closed yet?” Tzuyu couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

“Because it’s an impossible suspect. There is no possible way this person was the one who attacked your sister, and now we are working with the tissue that was under her nails and the hair she managed to pull in the struggle.”

“Whatever do you mean an impossible suspect?” The tall woman insists.

“Not only they have an iron alibi, with CCTV, witnesses and much more proof of their whereabouts it is physically impossible for them to have been the one to attack ms Im.”

“And why are we not getting the full scope of things right now? You explained but told us nothing.” At this point Tzuyu had to be slightly restrained.

“Because this person is not a suspect anymore and I need their permission to disclose more, you know how this works.”

“Fine, get the permission, then.”

“Not how this goes, and you know that too mrs Im. I’ll file the paperwork and bring them in to ask for their permission to disclose their information to you. Then, and only then, I’ll contact you and give you whatever they agreed to reveal.”

“This is useless.” Tzuyu huffs, giving up on her insistence.

“Well, I believe the doctors already told you what happened, and you would be a better person to retell the events than I would. What I do have to add, though, is that we already have a lead on who might be behind this, and are trying to find matches with everything we have from both the crime scene and ms Im herself.”

“At least you are doing something. I still want the details on that first suspect, though.” Tzuyu is still a bit snarky.

“I’ll see what I can do about that.” Detective Kim stands up. “Seeing ms Im is still unable to talk properly, I’ll ask for you to call me whenever she is ready to give her statement.” She pulls out two cards and hands them to the couple. “Anything else, my private number is on the back, just reach out whenever, I really want this to be over soon.”

The detective bids them farewell and leaves with another well wish towards Nayeon. She was a nice woman and was very patient with Tzuyu’s temper, don’t get them wrong, the sisters loved her, but they also knew Tzuyu’s tantrums could be hard to handle whenever they happened. She was the sweetest, although her protective instincts did get the best of her sometimes, both Ims loved her, really.

Another two days and Nayeon had ‘un-swolen’ enough so more exams could be conclusive. They found her left leg was damaged and the knee was badly injured and she might have difficulty with movement now. She was getting help from a phonoaudiologist to get back into talking, and was making good progress, still not allowed to give her statement, but should be fine by the following week if she kept her pace. Dr Manoban was keeping detective Kim posted, Dahyun had requested her to do so, and both herself and Tzuyu were already working the lawsuit and the paperwork for court, and there wasn’t even a suspect yet.

It was only by the end of the following week, a day after Nayeon had been allowed to go home with her sister, that detective Kim called saying the first suspect agreed to release their information, under the condition that they would meet them in person. Dahyun agreed, but Tzuyu was wary of whomever this person might be, it was Nayeon saying that they could just ask detective Kim to be present with some officers, the eldest had ran a search on Kim Yerim and was very impressed with what she found, there was no reason to doubt the detective if she said the former suspect was harmless.

Things were arranged to happen the following week, and Nayeon would finally understand how was this person dismissed so easily, and who was this person that managed to go from rape suspect to charm detective Kim. The officers arrived first, Kim Yerim informed they had told the other party to arrive half an hour after, which was good, Dahyun guesses, there was enough time to calm down her wife, for the officers to spread out through the residence, giving them a greater sense of security. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang, whomever they were, they were pontual.


	3. Chapter 3

Dahyun was the one to go and answer the door, together with detective Kim, Tzuyu was sat beside Nayeon and refused to leave, the latter just couldn’t move freely yet. The camera showed three people, and Kim Yerim let out too deep a sigh not to have her companion questioning it.

“The one with the longer hair, looks bubbly and is bouncing on her feet as we speak?”

“I see her. What about her?”

“She is a bit overwhelming when she is in a good mood, which she seems to be right now. Her energy is just too high, just please don’t let mrs Im jump on her neck throughout this meeting. The woman looks harmless but she knocked down two of my officers without breaking a sweat, and she will do whatever she needs to do to protect the other two.”

“High tension, contagious energy and insanely stronger than she looks, got it. I’m sure Tzu will just get too dumbfounded to do anything.” The detective looks like she is about to ask something when Dahyun continues. “We’ve been building our own theories, and not even in our wildest guessing would we have thought we were meeting a woman.”

“Well, don’t let their looks fool you. I did and it cost me two of my best officers with broken necks and a two week medical leave.”

“We won’t. Now, shall we?” Dahyun chuckles, motioning to the front door.

Once the door open, though, Dahyun questions if this was a good idea at all. It looks like the trio had managed to lure her neighbour’s dog, a huge white husky that was very friendly, but equally loud and drooly. The three were competing about who the dog liked more, it seemed, and the woman she had just been warned about was holding up a 25kg flailing dog in one arm and looked completely unbothered by it. The tallest one grabbed their pot plant that weighed at least 30kg (there were two and a half bags of dirt in there, that was 25kg, Dahyun was certain) in one hand and was ready to hurt somebody when the smallest kicked her shin and took the vase with just as much ease. Just how strong were these people?

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH!” Detective Kim seemed to have lost her patience.

“Sorry detective Kim.” The three apologised just like kids being scolded, putting the plant down and releasing the dog in the process.

“You three better behave, this isn’t a place for you to be this troublesome. The victim is still in recovery and you all are going to be nice.” Kim Yerim continued to scold, looking too much like a mother telling her kids to stop coloring her walls.

“Sorry detective Kim.” They repeated. It would be comical is Dahyun wasn’t so appalled by everything she was witnessing.

“I thought I told officer Shen to tell you all of this.”

“Lee told us to behave.” Sana admitted looking very sorry indeed.

“And why aren’t we listening to officer Shen? We love and appreciate officer Shen and will listen to him well. Yes?” 

“Yes, detective Kim.” Do these three share the one braincell or something?

“Good, now let’s go in and introduce ourselves.”

The trio had been giddy since the previous day, when detective Kim called and told them they would be meeting the victim. Jihyo was hoping for a chance to apologise, even though she had nothing to do with the crime, but she still thought she should say something. Sana and Jeongyeon knew, from the moment their little girl came back from the station, she had been itching to meet the victim and offer some sort of apology, it was normal for her to take responsibilities that weren’t hers if she thought it might help even a little.

It happened because they only ever had each other and adults thought kids without parents were always the bad seed, no matter if Jihyo was the one bleeding, or the one with a broken arm, not even that Jihyo wasn’t even present, and merely witnessed the events from a distance. Jeongyeon had an anger management issue deeply engraved into her because of that, and Sana was the ever loving woman who showed those two that they just had too bad luck with the people in their lives so far. Mr and Mrs Myoui, along with Mina and Chaeyoung played a huge part in getting the Yoo sisters to become sociable and open up a little to others.

Jihyo hadn’t slept at all, and the more tired she was, the more high tension she became. Jeongyeon became fidgety when she was nervous, and right now she could barely keep still enough for introductions. Sana was just hyper all the time, so she was just riding the energy wave from the other two. The pale woman that came to the front with detective Kim was still looking shaken, and she didn’t look like an officer, not enough muscle, so they just guessed it was one of the owners and followed trying their best to not break anything in the way, just the entrance hall looked more expensive than both their apartments combined, there was no way they could afford to break something here.

“They are here.” Detective Kim announced when they got to the living room.

The three stood out like a sore thumb, it was obvious they were too poor to be even breathing the air around this place. There was the cute shorty that went to fetch them, she was dressed comfortably, but her clothes screamed posh, in the living room was a tall and tan woman looking ready to punce, but ethereal in her brand clothes (none of them knew which brand, just that it was a fortune) and sitting on the clearly pricy couch. Then, there was the most beautiful woman Jihyo had ever seen, not that she would ever have dared to look at her if this meeting didn’t happen, obviously the victim with her leg in a cast (Is that a 3d printed cast? Those things were ridiculously expensive), still very clear bruises on her skin, a busted lip and her left arm in a sling.

Still it was an image to behold, the Yoo-Myoui women were suddenly very conscious of themselves and how they were very far away from home, in a place they clearly didn’t belong, but Jihyo wanted to talk to that woman, say she was sorry for everything she didn’t do but would also never happen if she didn’t try to save someone she didn’t even know. Detective Kim noticed the women got stuck all of a sudden, so she decided to start explaining things, an attempt at getting them to start talking at some point.

“Well, these are Myoui Sana and Jeongyeon.” She motioned to them as she spoke. “And Yoo Jihyo, our former suspect. Jeongyeon is Jihyo’s big sister and Sana is her wife, they came for moral support.” Then the detective switches to introduce the others. “And these Are Im Dahyun, Tzuyu and Nayeon. Dahyun is Nayeon’s little sister, Tzuyu her wife and Nayeon is our victim.”

The ‘visitors’ bow deeply, not really knowing why, they just felt like they should. And the other three give a curt nod back, before detective Kim resumes talking.

“I know there are a lot of questions but I’ll explain everything, just wait a bit. So, Nayeon was attacked and we first suspected Jihyo because the sperm DNA found matched her 100%. However, there is no possibility that Jihyo was the perpetrator. Not only she is physically incapable of having produced said sperm, but she was on a flight from Taiwan as it happened, we have CCTV from the company she was attending a meeting at and both airports, confirmation from the cabin crew that she boarded the flight, all the receipts and anything else that could have proven she was not involved in the attack.”

Detective Kim shifts a little, sips her water and gathers a deep sigh before continuing.

“A mystery indeed, but we checked Jihyo regardless, and found out she is a donner and has donated bone marrow that was used in two trasnplants this past year. Both recipients are male, and doctors confirmed that it is a possibility the transplanted marrow has overwritten their sperm production and they started being made with her DNA instead. Now, we are after both men and investigating them thoroughly, although we suspect there is more behind all of this, we had to begin somewhere.”

“Wait, so this is the one whose DNA was inside me, but is also the one who couldn’t possibly have committed the crime?” Nayeon is baffled, this was all too crazy.

“You are telling me.” Tzuyu raises to her full height, it’s very intimidating. “That this woman was saving a life and got into this whole mess because she just wanted to do something good?”

“Basically, yes. Jihyo had her bone marrow extracted and frozen almost a year and a half ago. Since then, only two transplants were registered.” Kim Yerim confirms. “Now, I can’t go into detail about the recipients for obvious reasons, but she said it was alright to reveal herself and she would like to talk to Nayeon if possible.”

“I’m listening.” Nayeon said, her voice a touch softer than last time.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry about all of this.” 

“Why would you think you need to apologise for any of this?” Dahyun got really curious.

“Because this must be my fault.” There was an honest guilt in Jihyo’s voice. “I mean, I was the one who saved the person who did this to you, so it must be my fault, right?”

“Sana, can you take Jihyo out to play with the dog for a while?” Jeongyeon intervenes. She knew if her sister started down that path she would go back to her dark place.

Sana stood up, whispered something to Jihyo, who was starting to fidget, mumble to herself and look fearfully over her shoulder It was a rather quiet affair, detective Kim had signaled for the Ims to stay as they were and wait. Once the front door clicked shut, Jeongyeon allowed a few silent tears to run down her cheeks before gathering herself and addressing the situation.

“Sorry about cutting her off like that, but Jihyo isn’t on her best state, hasn’t been for years and we don’t know how long therapy will keep her from letting her demons win. You see, we are orphans, our parents died when we were finishing elementary school, and we had to fend for ourselves all our lives.” Jeongyeon hoped the knot in her throat didn’t show in her voice. It did. “Our parents were never really present, and we had to raise each other. The problem is, I’m a year older, and that made too much of a difference. Once I moved to high school, she was left alone to fend for herself and, to the adults we met growing up, a child without parents was always the one to blame.”

“You don’t have to say more if you don’t want to.” Nayeon offers.

“I should, it will shed some light as to why I’ll ask you to accept her apology. See, we were always the culprits, no matter what had happened, nobody would listen to the sisters whose parents were never around, and then the sisters who didn’t have parents at all. Sana doesn’t allow me to fall back into that dark place, but Jihyo has nobody to hold her through her dark moments, we know she’s declining again, but she won’t come to us, she doesn’t want us to have to worry about her.”

“But you are her sister.” Dahyun questions, tightening her hold on her sister’s hand.

“I am, and that’s why I know it will only make everything worse if I confront her about it, all I can do is be discreet and try to not let her notice. Once you live your life being blamed for everything, you start believing it’s all your fault, and that’s what she’s thinking right now, she thinks that if she didn’t try to help anyone, the man who attacked you wouldn’t be here to do so. At the same time, she thinks it’s selfish of her to think another person should have been left for dead just because someone else that happened to get her marrow too did something bad.”

“Now I feel like a complete jerk.” Tzuyu says between her tears. “I was ready to begin a witch hunt against the police department and demand the first suspect to be put back under investigation. I had convinced myself the detective was being too lenient allowing the one lead they had to just walk away like that.”

“It’s alright, you don’t know us, ma’am.” Jeongyeon tries to soothe the woman. “I would be mad and demand everything and anything to be done to bring the one who hurt my sister to justice. Just, try not to be too hard on Jihyo, and accept her apology when she comes back. It’s important to her that ms Nayeon says she is forgiven.”

“I’ll make sure to do that.” The eldest agrees.

“Oh, and can I ask just one more thing, ms Nayeon?”

“Sure, if I can do it.”

“Can you give her your number if she asks? She won’t be able to rest well if she doesn’t know you are getting better too. I promise she won’t bother you too much, but it’s important to her to know you are alright. I’ll make her stop when the investigation is over if you want me to.”

“It’s alright, I can give it to her. But can I have yours and your wife’s also? I’d like to keep tabs on Jihyo too, maybe invite her over every now and then and show her there is nothing for her to worry about.” Nayeon agrees easily.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Jeongyeon drops to the floor and bows in gratitude. She’d do anything for her sister. 

“Alright, now stop doing that, you’re going too far.” The eldest Im asks shyly. “It’s nothing worth that much gratitude. Now, put in your numbers, the three of them, and then call them back inside. I guess we got a grasp of everything now.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And stop calling me ma’am, makes me feel old.”

It was rather fast after that, Jihyo was brought back inside, looking much better and seemed to be just fine after her apology was accepted and Nayeon was happy to give her the phone number when asked. Then Sana asked officer Shen to take them back, as Jihyo looked like she needed to be forced to sleep a little, it always took a lot out of her whenever she got close to her downward spirals. The three left with Nayeon promising to text later, and detective Kim waited until the car had taken off before speaking again.

“Can you all stop implying I don’t know how to do my job after this?” 

“I don’t thin-” Tzuyu started but was cut off.

“You did, you all did. I pushed for this meeting because I knew you two would never rest until you got Jihyo to be prosecuted.” Detective Kim says, motioning to the lawyer couple. “Now that you met the girl, I hope you leave her alone. I’ve checked, she’s clean as they come, not even a littering ticket under her name, and I can’t live in peace if I know she will be terrorized about something she is as much a victim of.”

“You weren’t wrong.” Dahyun agrees wholeheartedly. “We were fully ready to bring her back into the investigation and push for her to take the blame. Can’t do that now, though. I understand her alibi is impossible to contest, but the woman we saw today doesn’t seem capable of doing something like this.”

“Obviously, we can’t affirm anything without the diagnosis of a professional, and I’m guessing you talked to her therapist as well. So we’ll take your word for it.” Tzuyu continues. “I’ll take a look at them myself, but Jihyo is definitely not someone we are going to move against anymore.”

“Thank you.” Kim breathes relieved. “I took a real liking to those kids. They’ve been through enough and need more people on their side.”

“Well, thank you for today, detective.” Nayeon ends the meeting. “You can count on our full cooperation, don’t mind my lawyers, just do what you need to do and catch whoever thought they could get away with this.”

“Will do, ms Im.” Kim Yerim gets up and motions to her officers to follow. “Let’s go, boys.”

And, just like that, the Ims were left to themselves again. Nayeon had texted Jeongyeon and asked to be told when she could fulfill her promise and contact Jihyo, and was told to be patient a little longer, they were trying to get her to talk, even asked her therapist for an emergency session. Dahyun and Tzuyu had moved to the kitchen to start making dinner, the youngest one had always been very meticulous about her food, her mother was a cook and never allowed anything short from the best in their household, and Dahyun just seemed to have picked up on the habit. 

“Is it too wrong that I’m worried about that kid?” Nayeon asks, settling down on a stool by the breakfast bar to watch the couple cooking.

“The Jihyo kid?” Dahyun confirms. “Nah, I’m worried too, and so is Tzu. We’ll run a background check on the three of them, but they look like they’ve been through too much already.”

“I’ll call Youngsun later and get her started on their backgrounds. But yeah, I’m concerned.” Tzuyu says without looking up from the pan she was stirring. “And you, ms Im, are going back to the living room and distract yourself on the couch, that stool isn’t the seat you should be choosing right now.”

“But I want to talk!” 

“I’ll go and drag a sofa in here, then.” Dahyun decides and is out before anyone could argue.

In another part of town, dr Bae was trying to help Jihyo out of her crisis, the medications had already been taken and now they were laying down on Jihyo’s living room, Sana had dragged (quite literally) Jeongyeon to their apartment and left the doctor to do her magic. Bae Joohyun was great, and tried her best to accommodate her patients, this wasn’t the first time she had to go to Jihyo, and she was certain it wouldn’t be the last. Jihyo was a good kid, both Yoo sisters were, and Joohyun didn’t mind the older sister’s temper tantrums whenever she had a problem, the therapist knew it was pure concern that escalated to such highs from everything the duo had been put through.

“Do I have to talk?” Jihyo, finally, breaks the silence.

“You don’t have to do anything at all.” Dr Bae soothes her. “We can just keep laying here until you decide it’s enough.”

“But I want to talk. And I also don’t.”

“What would make you feel better?”

“I think talking will make me feel better.”

“Then do what you believe it’s right for you.”

This has always been how Jihyo worked, she wanted to keep to herself, not to bother anyone while struggling to hold the load all on her own. At the same time, she knew she had to work through it, bottling everything up placed her in the psychiatric hospital for three years, she didn’t want to go back in there. It was all white walls where time meant nothing and she lost herself completely, without anything to hold on, to remind her she was real, that that place existed and had become her new prison. Three year in that place felt like an eternity and the blink of an eye simultaneously, not to mention the toll it took on her finances, and Jeongyeon’s and Sana’s. 

Going back in was definitely not an option at the moment, Jihyo had just managed to get back on her feet, paid Sana and was halfway through paying Jeongyeon back. Sure, both had told her not to worry, but she knew how heavy the burden was on them, they couldn’t even have their honeymoon yet. So Jihyo steeled herself and started working through it. It took another three hours before dr Bae went down the hall and told the waiting couple they could go back there, by then, the youngest was already sitting on the couch with some hot cocoa and looking like a mess. Jeongyeon ordered some dinner and Sana sat down with Jihyo and hugged her silently, they didn’t ask, never would, just waited for her to talk to them too.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so Nayeon may or may not have been in a worse situation than she initially thought. It had been two weeks since she went back to the hospital for more tests, now that all her swelling had completely dissipated and now the doctor could assess how much she would be restricted by her injuries. Jihyo was a sweetheart, she found quickly, and the background search on the sisters just had the three of them willing to adopt the duo and protect them from the world. Sana’s had also been very positive, but the Myouis were a good family, never rich, just enough to raise their two daughters without them need for anything.

And this is how we have Nayeon wholeheartedly amused by a very nervous and worried Jihyo who offered to accompany her to anything and everything she could. Dahyun and Tzuyu had court appointments today and though Nayeon could do this on her own, the couple had called Jihyo themselves, who in turn was standing by their front door when the older woman opened it, thinking she had gotten away with going by herself. She sighed goodnaturedly and brought her new bodyguard along, turned out, it had been a great choice, the younger woman had been interesting, to say the least, just like a little kid watching and asking about anything that caught her attention, it was endearing.

“Will you be quiet and sit down?” Nayeon whispered to her companion, who was kneeling on the waiting room chair backwards and playing with a baby behind them.

“Look at her, Nayeonnie! How can you suggest I don’t play with her!” Jihyo sounded very offended at the thought of not playing with a baby if she was in the presence of one.

“All I’m asking is that you sit properly and behave a little.” Nayeon chuckles.

“Fine!” Jihyo waves goodbye to the baby, who waves back, and sits down sulking adorably.

Nayeon shook her head but let the other one be, it wasn’t like she wasn’t appreciating Jihyo’s efforts to keep her in a good mood. Yes, she did notice the almost over-the-top energy and cuteness was to keep her happy, no, she wasn’t about to reveal she had noticed it, and Jihyo was cute, why not let the pampering continue?! It was between that wondering that dr Kang came out and called them in, and Nayeon couldn’t be more thankful when Jihyo grabbed her hand gently and assured her she was there and willing to do this together. She had that about her, Yoo Jihyo, she would devote herself whole to everything she deemed worthy.

“Ms Im, I see you have a new companion today.” Dr Kang observed, making some light conversation to break the tension.

“Oh, this is Yoo Jihyo.”

“Pleasure meeting you, doctor.”

Dr Kang shook the woman’s hand, from her looks, she knew who Jihyo was and how she was involved. She searched Nayeon’s face for any signs of what this might mean, but found nothing of whatever she was looking for.

“Just ask, doctor.” Jihyo chuckled. “It’s alright, and better to hear it from us than rely on rumors, no?”

The other two were fairly surprised, Nayeon never thought the panicked pile of nerves that was Yoo Jihyo would be able to be so honest and upfront about things. Dr Kang was impressed to be read so easily and for Nayeon to have agreed to talk about such a traumatic event without complaints. Nonetheless, Kang Seulgi wouldn’t let this opportunity pass.

“If you are offering.” Dr Kang motioned both to sit and settles behind her desk.

“Ask away, doctor. Then we can move on to exams, feeling me up and poking around with me.” Nayeon jokes and pretends not to see Jihyo blush slightly.

“So, Jihyo. You were the first suspect. How did you go from being accused of all of this to accompanying Nayeon to her appointments?”

“I’m a victim too, doctor Kang.” She answers shyly.

“She was accused because of the sperm DNA, right?” Nayeon intervenes, sensing her companion uneasiness. “Turns out, someone received a bone marrow transplant from her and their sperm started being produced with 100% Jihyo’s DNA, for whatever reason.”

“What? I’ll have to take a look at it later, this code overwriting is very rare, I’ve never heard of a complete take over all my life.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, doctor Kang.” Jihyo said humbly. “I was just trying to do something good, and now we are here.”

“I understand ms Yoo. How about we begin with the exams?”

Nayeon doesn’t answer, just gets up and heads to the examination table. She had been under dr Kang’s care for a few years already, she was her family doctor and dr Manoban had sent her files over for the follow ups after she was dismissed from the hospital. She had been in the previous week for the tests, today was more checking results, making sure the injuries were healing well and changing the bandages. Jihyo made a point to position herself with her back facing the other two, despite dr Kang having closed the curtain. She claimed it would be disrespectful.

The two just chuckled, dr Kang was amused and Nayeon found it too cute, but decided pinching the younger one’s cheeks with her shirt off wouldn’t be the best idea. Everything was done fairly quick, a nurse had come in with the fresh bandages and Jihyo solely agreed to turn the chair back once Nayeon appeared beside her fully dressed. Now came the time they all dreaded, checking the results inside the sealed envelope sitting on dr Kang’s desk. 

“Well, time for the results.” She says, opening the envelope and proceeding to check the papers.

Nayeon tenses up and JIhyo holds her hand ever so gently a little shaky, and her nerves settle a little. Dr Kang looked through everything before addressing them, the seconds felt eternal before she finally set the papers down, took a long deep breath and rubbing her eyes. This can’t be good.

“Well, Nayeon.” See, first names with dr. Kang were always a bad sign. “I have great news, good news and questionable news. How should I give them to you?”

“In that order.” Nayeon swallows thickly.

“Great news, your arm is healing well and you should be able to quit the sling in about a week. Your ribs have mended fast too, I know cracking bones is worse than breaking them, but the pain should start subsiding quicker from now on.”

“Those are indeed great news. This sling is so bothersome.”

Jihyo still haven’t said a word, but never released Nayeon’s hand.

“For the good news, your bloodwork came back. You are still lacking some vitamins and I’ll prescribe some injections for them, but you are stable. It also seems that the medication didn’t take that much of a toll on you, so you should recover without much collateral.”

“So, the questionable news?”

“That. I just want to say it’s quite ironic, if not poetic that Jihyo is here with you for this.”

“I’m not sure I like where this conversation is going.” Nayeon feels the hold on her hand tightened.

“You were given a cocktail in the hospital when you were admitted and it was clear you were sexually abused. In that cocktail there are drugs to prevent undesirable pregnancies.” Dr Kang stops for a breath and Nayeon feels someone hugging her, not registering much anymore. “In your case, those drugs didn’t stop a pregnancy, they did make your womb walls shed, but the embryo survived and you are carrying a child.”

Nayeon froze. She could feel Jihyo holding her tightly and crying a little, because her shirt was wet, but everything else seemed to fade into white noise. What was this? Why was this happening to her? And how did things turn out this way? Her head was spinning and she just let herself go, she fainted. Dr Kang called for a team that brought Nayeon to a room, Jihyo sat outside and waited in silence, she didn’t know what to do. On one side, she felt for Nayeon, the woman had been put through hell and now had a very present reminder of it. On the other side, she wanted the child, it was or all purposes her child. She always loved kids and had been wishing for her own or many years now.

It wasn’t fair for her to ask Nayeon to keep the child, it wasn’t her place to say anything about it. She wanted to support the older woman in whatever was decided, but she secretly hoped she decided to have the child. Jihyo was going through a rough patch, she could barely support herself, but she was certain she would do anything and everything if that child came to be. If the Ims would even let her near the kid, that is.

Ever since Sana came into their lives, Jihyo’s place in Jeongyeon’s life was diminishing, the youngest understood it was normal and dr Bae had helped her through accepting it when she noticed, despite both her sister and her wife claiming she was very welcome in their world. It was a politeness, Jihyo knew, not a real invitation, even if unconsciously and that was alright. But she had been lonely for many years already, she wanted someone to come home to as well.

Dr. Kang came out of the room who knows how long after, Jihyo was sitting obediently beside the door, starting to doze off a little. She pitied the girl somehow, Jihyo seemed to be trying to make up to Nayeon for something she was a victim of too, Kang Seulgi wanted to understand this small woman better, but didn’t know how to begin, so she settled to explain that Nayeon was sleeping and say that Jihyo could come in, she had already called Dahyun and asked her to keep the older one company at least until the couple arrived.

Jeongyeon called some time later, asking where Jihyo was and sending Nayeon her well wishes after explained. Sana had screamed in the back for her to go straight to their place for dinner when she arrived EARLY, Jihyo loved her, really. A little longer and Mina called, this was supposed to be a half day off after all.

“Hey Mina, sorry you had to call me.” Jihyo greets.

“Don’t worry too much, Sana sent me a text saying things went wrong at the hospital? What’s up?”

“I’ll get her some flowers before I head home, then. Well, you do remember what I was accused of, right?” There is a humm in confirmation. “So, turns out Nayeon is pregnant, and she passed out when we heard the news. I’m worried so I stayed behind to see for myself if she was alright.”

“Oh, that complicates things a lot. I’ll just tell Chae that you won’t come in today and you keep us posted, alright?”

“Thanks, Mina. Really, thank you. I’ll text you if anything changes, and repay these hours during the week.”

“Don’t stress over it. Just be alright, okay? And call me when you are heading home, I want to talk a bit more.”

“Will do. Thanks again.”

They hang up. Jihyo had forgotten she was just supposed to take the morning off today, and it was already past lunch, she hated burdening others. Mina was Sana’s little sister, but that shouldn’t mean anything, she was her boss and Jihyo was skipping work without even having remembered to ask if her boss agreed to it. This was unprofessional, and she can’t be like that, not again. Both Mina and Chaeyoung had been nothing but generous with her, they took a fresh out of the asylum, unstable girl and trusted her to work for them, she struggled a lot in the beginning, but they never gave up and fired her. This was just NOT what she should be doing right now.

To everyone’s surprise, Nayeon came back to a couple hours after the call with Mina, neither Dahyun nor Tzuyu had arrived yet, and the grateful smile that spread through the woman’s lips was all Jihyo needed to know she had made the right choice when she stayed. It was nagging at her a little, that she was imposing, maybe Nayeon didn’t want her here and was just being nice. But the older woman’s eyes couldn’t lie, not to her, and those tired and calloused eyes told her it was nice to have someone there for her, in the same situation, though not exactly in the same position, someone who understood all the burdens that person put in their lives.

“You are still here.” Comes out croaked.

“And you are still not recovered, just keep laying down and I’ll call dr Kang.” Jihyo orders, still very gently, seeing the older woman was about to try and get up.

“I’m alright, stop fussing. It was just a surprise and I started overthinking then I passed out.” Nayeon had settled back and her eyes closed, she was still dizzy.

“At least now I know what happened.” Dr Kang happened to be lurking around the nurses station, completely not related to the tall, long legged nurse on shift today.

“Did you just teleport or something?” Nayeon grumbles, her eyes still closed but her voice laced with mirth.

“I think that would be the doings of a very pretty, tall, long legged brunette that’s heading to this room as we speak.” Jihyo tries hard to hold back her laughter.

“What are yo- Nurse Park, thank you for bringing these.” Dr Kang motions to the tray with the medications the dr had asked for.

“Not a problem, dr Kang. is there anything else?” Nurse Park smirks at the doctor’s dismissal and walks away.

Jihyo could swear the sway on the nurse’s hips wasn’t that slow nor that accentuated when she went to call the doctor over. Kang Seulgi wasn’t faring too well, if the look on her face said anything, Nayeon burst out laughing at the scene. It was nice, Jihyo decided, it was boisterous, unrefined but very nice. Dr Kang took another moment to gather what was left of her professionalism after this fatal slip up, one can’t blame her, though, it was something watching nurse Park go.

“Alright, Nayeon, how are you feeling?”

“I’m alright now. Much better after nurse Park’s visit, I must say.” The patient’s mischievousness was refreshing for Seulgi, even if at the expense of her own pride.

“She is a refreshing presence, I have to agree.” Jihyo decides it wouldn’t be bad to try and keep the good atmosphere.

“I see you two are very well.” Dr Kang decides it’s time to try to get back to what she had come to do. “I’m afraid I’ll have to dampen the mood a little. Nayeon, you are already five weeks in, for that, I can’t give you too long to think things through. I need to know if you want to keep the baby or not.”

“Can we wait until I think about it for a while, at least?” Nayeon understood, but still needed her sister for this. “I’ll think about it, I promise.” 

“Alright. Tell you what, it’s wednesday, come back on monday with your decision, but no later than that.”

“I will, thank you, dr Kang.”

“No problem. I’ll sign your dismissal papers, you can leave if you want. I’m sure Jihyo here will take you home safely. Or you can wait for Dahyun and Tzuyu to get here, if you prefer.”

“I think I’ll just trust my caretaker for the day. I just really want to go home.”

“Good. Make sure she eats something when she gets home, alright.” Dr Kang tells Jihyo.

“I will, doctor. Thank you for everything.” The smaller woman answers.

Dr Kang bids them farewell and nurse Park comes back with the paperwork for Nayeon to sign, and the duo heads to the Im residence, as Jihyo kew it. Really, it was Dahyun and Tzuyu’s house, Nayeon lived closer to the city center in a high class apartment building down the street where she had been attacked. Maybe it was time for her to consider moving, she doesn’t think she would be able to walk those streets anytime soon, definitely not alone anyhow.

The ride is fairly silent, and Jihyo makes a point to hold Nayeon’s hand the entire time, Jihyo had sent Dahyun a text, telling her they were already heading home knowing the older woman was too preoccupied with everything that happened today. Arriving, the older woman was guided to the couch and tucked in a blanked, being told to wait there before Jihyo left to make her something to eat. It was a simple fried rice with some of the leftovers that were in the fridge, but Nayeon found it delicious anyways, it felt nice being taken care of, and Jihyo had been the biggest sweetheart she had ever met, so far. 

They met under unfortunate circumstances, and the younger one was hated by the Ims for having been dismissed as a suspect despite detective Kim’s assurance that the woman was completely innocent. But Tzuyu’s background check showed both the Myoui and Yoo families were very nice people, that the sisters were fighters and despite having nothing would always try to help those who had less then they did. Nayeon had been texting Jihyo all day, everyday since they met, and the younger woman would always call her at night, after she came back from work, both were getting along very well and got very fond of each other.

“Thanks, Ji.” Nayeon says as she finishes her food. 

“Not for that. I’m sorry it wasn’t anything fancy.” Jihyo could cook, but she didn’t know how to make anything fancy, she could never afford much anyways.

“It was delicious. Thank you.” 

“I’ll go clean up a little, you get back on that couch and better be relaxed enough to melt into it when I get back.”

Nayeon chuckled and went back to the living room, she knew it would be useless to argue and her body was still a bit stiff from the day’s events. Jihyo made quick work of the dishes, grabbed a juicebox on the fridge and got back to see Nayeon following her orders, it was cute how the older woman looked so small and cuddly when relaxed like that. 

“Here.” Jihyo handed the juicebox.

“Thanks.” Nayeon took it and repositioned herself, so she could look at the other woman better. “Ji, I think I might want to keep the baby.”

Jihyo froze, sure, she was hoping for the child to survive, but she also knew it would be very difficult for Nayeon to look at the kid and remember how she came to exist. What did confuse her a lot was, why was Nayeon even telling her this.

“Don’t overthink it.” Nayeon intervened. “I know, this is all a mess and my therapist did say what happened to me could haunt me for the rest of my life, and I’ll have to work really hard to come to accept this child. But you are the nicest and most compassionate person I’ve ever met, and I’m choosing to consider this kid your child, and not that bastard’s.”

“I’m very honored that you think of me like that. But I have to ask, how do you think so highly of me? I’m just a nobo-”

“Stop right there. I won’t have my child’s mother thinking so low about herself. Look, I’ll be honest, Tzuyu ran a background check on all of you and we know everything about you, your sister and Sana’s entire family, even Chaeyoung’s.”

“Oh.” Was all she could answer.

“Yeah. And I think you would be a good baby momma, and that’s why I’m choosing to think of this child as your kid. If that’s not much to ask, I mean.”

“NO!” Jihyo answers a little too loudly, but she calms herself down before continuing. “I’d be honored to be considered the baby’s mother. Can I ask something, though?”

“Anything.”

“Can I be a part of the baby’s life? I never thought this would be a possibility, having a child, I mean, but I’d be really happy if I could be included?”

“That’s what I’m asking you.” Nayeon says in disbelief, getting a confused look in turn. “I’m asking you to be my baby’s mamma. I know we aren’t that close yet, and that you were just thrown into all of this like I was, but you are a great person Ji, and I’d like to have this child with you.”

“Yes, please.” Is the shy answer. “But promise me to take care of yourself too. And that you will say it whenever things get hard.”

“I promise. Can’t say I won’t ever reject the kid, because they are the result of a violent crime. But I promise I’ll work on it, and love our kid as wholeheartedly as I can. You just need to come and rescue us whenever something happens.”

“I will! Thank you, Nayeon unnie!” Jihyo jumps up and hugs the woman.

The smaller one starts crying, she was happy, this is the first time anyone said they wanted her around (Jeongyeon and Sana have too, but in different ways), the first time she felt her presence wouldn’t be a burden and she was going to be a mother. It was just all too much. Nayeon held her tight, gave a wet chuckle and started crying as well. That’s how Dahyun and Tzuyu found them, hugging each other tightly and crying as silently as they could, but happy smiles on their faces gave both a little peace of mind.

“Should we come back later or get some tissues?” Tzuyu is the one to speak.

“Get tissues.” Nayeon huffed. “And some water too.”

The tall woman just nods and heads out. Dahyun sits on the loveseat beside the couch, waiting for her wife to return so they could ask what was happening. Dr Kang just said Nayeon had passed out and Jihyo was there with her, they didn’t really worry too much, Jihyo would keep her safe and it’s not like they could just leave a court meeting because their adult older sister (or in-law for Tzuyu) had fainted in the hospital and was being accompanied by another adult who was more than willing to care for her. Yeah, no judge is going to allow them to leave with that reasoning.

“Are any of you two going to tell us what happened?” Dahyun asks when everyone had settled and the crying duo had cleaned themselves up a little.

“I’ll say it if you want me to.” Jihyo offered shyly, voice low, but they all heard.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll tell them. You’ll have to tell your sister too, after all.” Jihyo gulps and her eyes widen at the thought. “I can be there if you want me to. But let’s do this first.”

“Thank you and please.”

Nayeon just squeezes Jihyo’s hand a little and smiles fondly before turning to her sisters to tell them things have changed drastically.

“Well?” Tzuyu asks.

“I’m pregnant.” The eldest blurts out, she always thought it was better to just say it, then explain things.

“You’re what, now?” Dahyun tries to confirm, not believing what she heard.

“When I was taken to the hospital, they gave me a cocktail with with all the medications I needed after the rape. It so happened that the drugs to prevent an undesired pregnancy didn’t take effect, and I’m pregnant.” See, say it then explain it.

“I’m taking you decided to keep the child?” Tzuyu asks, piecing together everything she’s seen so far.

“I have. Look, I know this kid came through terrible circumstances, and I can’t guarantee how things will turn out. But, I’ve decided to think of the baby as Jihyo’s kid, they are hers if we go by DNA, so I’m choosing to think of them as her child.”

“That is quite something. I’m happy that you are trying to make things better, and I know Jihyo is a great person. But I’m asking you to reach out for help, not just from us, from your doctors and your therapist, most of all. If you are serious about this, I’m asking you to start working to accept this kid right now.” Dahyun proposes, it was one of the rare moments she had been that serious.

“Jihyo already asked me the same thing when I asked her to be my baby’s mamma. And I’m very serious about this. I’m already five weeks in, it’s not that safe if I want out anymore. But that’s not the only reason, I also like Jihyo a lot, not like that, but she’s been nothing but great despite being a victim just as much, and I know she’ll be a stand up mom. I want the kid for myself, most of all. I’ve always loved kids, and now I happened to be carrying one that’s mine. Even if they came about through trauma, I want to believe they will be a cure as well.”

“Then I have nothing to complain about.” The younger sister concludes. “And Jihyo?” a humm in recognition. “You don’t have to worry that much. Just be there for my sister and your child, that’s all you need to do. Don’t despair and don’t even think about taking more hours, you already work too much and we need you healthy too.”

“I forgot you had me checked. But I can’t promise that, I want to take care of my kid as well. And I’m fin-”

“You aren’t fine, Jihyo.” Nayeon says softly, the gentlest smile on her lips. “I don’t want you back in the institution, nobody does, and if you keep up the pace, you’ll break again. Just like I promised to care for myself, I want you to do the same, I want you to be well so you can take care of me and our child too.”

“But I can’t offer anything if I don’t work harder.” Jihyo had watery eyes, feeling her heart tighten.

“No, you are not going there.” Tzuyu ordered and all eyes turned to her. “You are fantastic just as you are. There is no need for you to try and be more. Like Nayeonnie said, we just need you to take care of them, and everything else will be fine. Don’t dare start doubting yourself now, you are going to be a mom.”

Jihyo just nods her head, too many thoughts running through her head, and she will have to tell Jeongyeon and Sana, and then Mina and Chae too. Maybe she could just ask Sana to get her sister over for dinner today and get it over with. Nayeon did promise to be there with her, but maybe today wasn’t the best time to do it. At the same time, Jeongyeon won’t leave her alone until she tells her what happened. An-

“Jihyo!” Nayeon’s voice brings her back. “Are you alright? You look like you are about to throw up. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m alright, thank you.” There is a dubious look on everyone’s faces that makes her explain better. “I was just thinking that I’ll have to tell Jeongyeonnie and Sana when I get home, but there is also Mina and Chae, and maybe I should just ask Sana to invite them over and tell everyone at once.”

“Hyun, mind if I take your car today?” Nayeon asked, already getting up to fix herself her overnight bag.

“Not at all. I’d say use protection, but you’re already knocked up so nevermind.”

“Glad you’re having fun.” The eldest says with disdain. “Now keep Jihyo company and don’t bully her. I’ll go and get some clothes.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The couple salutes.

They wait until Nayeon is gone before talking to Jihyo, also giving the woman some time to understand what was happening. Not like they really needed to ask anything, Tzuyu’s private investigators were the best in the business, they had even provided a list of everyone’s favorite underwear, in order of preference. Don’t ask.

“You are going to do great, just don’t doubt yourself.” Dahyun offers kindly. “I know it might not be ideal, but none of us want you to push yourself to break just because you think you need to be anything other than yourself.”

“She just wants someone to do this with her.” Tzuyu adds. “And I know this might sound very douchey of us, but money isn’t a problem, never will be. What she needs is support, companionship, someone willing to love this child with her, and for her when she can’t. No one better than the kid’s own mother for the role.”

“Okay.” Jihyo gives in, her voice small but not strained. “I can’t promise I won’t think about it, but I can promise to try and work on it.”

“And that’s all we ask.” Dahyun asures, but thinks a little and says more. “That, and I’d like to ask you to get a driver’s license. So you can take them places and all.”

“I can do that.” 

“Good, now look alive, she’s coming back.” Tzuyu gives the heads up.

They say their goodbyes and leave, Nayeon takes her sister’s car, hers was at her apartment and she doesn’t really want to go back there right now. As they leave, Jihyo sends a message to Sana, asking for Mina and Chaeyoung to come over, to which the woman complies instantly. She also gives them the heads up about Nayeon coming too. It was a fairly long drive, it’s a surprise that the Yoos live in Hongdae, fairly close to the university as well, it’s a good area, cheap but good security and sufficiently new building, also a great surprise that the building has a parking lot. Jihyo’s was rented out, it wasn’t in use and she needed the extra money, but Jeongyeon and Sana’s was left free.

Usually it was Mina who parked there, but she would have to go to work the next day, so Jihyo doubted she would stay over. She sent a text warning the woman the spot was taken anyway, to which Mina replied the car was at the shop and they were taking an uber over. 

“Can we get to your apartment first? I’d really like to drop my bag and get to know how the mother of my child lives.”

“Sure we can. Just, please don’t expect too much.”

“I just expect a comfy bed and you to hold me tight through the night.” Nayeon pauses a little. “And stealing your comfy clothes to sleep in, but that’s nothing you should be thinking about.”

“That I can do.”

“Then that’s all I need.”

They fall into a comfortable silence through the elevator ride, once they do get to Jihyo’s apartment, Nayeon is pleasantly surprised. It’s very humble indeed, but the feeling of welcoming comfort was just so Jihyo that she felt herself hugged from the moment she stepped through the front door, despite the fact that Jihyo was busy trying to find her extra pair of slippers and cursing herself for having lost a pair of bubblegum pink bunnies, a little away from her.

The victorious smile that plays on the younger one’s lips when she finds said slippers might just be the cutest thing Nayeon had seen so far. She just smiles fondly and puts them in, following Jihyo inside. The apartment had two bedrooms, one of which was completely empty (Jihyo didn’t need it and wasn’t in a position to furnish it just to be left there), an open space that was the living room, dining room and open kitchen altogether. Nayeon noticed that there was a separation between the kitchen and the rest of the space with moving glass panels.

“I had the panels installed when I moved in.” Jihyo explains, having noticed the other woman looking. “Jeongyeonnie loves fried things, and I don’t really want the oil infesting the rest of the apartment.”

“That’s actually pretty smart. I don’t know why I’ve never thought about doing that myself.”

“Maybe because you don’t deep-fry enough to have your couch dripping oil.” Jihyo sees the confused look and explains more. “In our old apartment, when I still lived with them, the couch started feeling sticky at some point, so I rented a carpet cleaning machine and just went on a cleaning rampage. The house produced about five gallons of oil by the time I was done.”

“Is it too bad that I’m disgusted?”

“Not at all.” Jihyo laughs sincerely. “I was too. And I didn’t believe my eyes when I came down from the cleaning high. It was very disgusting. So, to prevent another ‘Jeong’s grease’ incident, I decided my next kitchen would be closed. But I can’t really afford a separate kitchen, and I don’t always cook I deep fry even less, so sliding panels were my solution. And I made them clear glass so they can be closed but still feel like they aren’t.”

“I’m glad I’m having a child with a very smart and resourceful woman.” Nayeon batted her eyelashes and received a chuckle.

“Well, let me show you the rest, then. There isn’t much left.” Jihyo moves to the small hallway that held three doors. “This is the bathroom.” She points to the door directly in front. “Sorry that it’s the only one.”

“What did we say about apologising for these things?”

“That I can’t because you only want me to be present and I don’t need to feel bad about anything.”

“Glad you were listening. Now, our room?” The implication was so nonchalant that Jihyo almost missed it.

“This one.” The smaller woman opens the door to the left. “The other room is empty, though. I never really felt a need to use it.” She opens the door to the other room, which was barren, aside from the a/c unit on the wall, that came with the apartment.

“That’s great, then. We won’t need to remove anything to make it the baby’s room.” Nayeon quips and enters the bedroom.

There was a simple but large double bed, which surprised Nayeon, but she thought it was for the nights when Sana and Jeongyeon had to keep Jihyo company, she hoped she could be the one doing that soon. There was also a simple dresser, just very simple design and a squared full-body mirror, it fits the apartment’s feel well, and a closet that Jihyo only used half of, she noticed. As a fleeting thought, Nayeon wondered if Jihyo had been waiting for her already. She knew the woman was just leading a very simple life and didn’t have much, but things did seem to have aligned for them to end up with each other. Then again, it was a fleeting thought.

“You can have this half of the closet, if you need it.” Jihyo offered, opening the two doors for the side she didn’t use.

“I’ll make sure to use it well, thanks.”

“Alright, do you want to go, or rest a little first?” 

“Can we lay on the couch for a while and you hold me tight before we go? I think I need to prepare myself before we do this.”

“Of course we can. I think I need a little more time too.”

And so they move to the living room. Nayeon sent her sister a text saying they arrived, she was safe and would call later. The living room/ dining room/ kitchen was also humble and welcoming. Jihyo’s couch was plain and grey, and it fits well with everything, but it was also big and offensively comfortable. Seriously, Nayeon was pissed because she didn’t want to leave as soon as she sat on it. There was a big enough TV atop a TV rack that held a few photos, the wifi router and some albums, and also a small sound system. Indeed, everything was just enough, but Nayeon had never felt more at home, not even in her own house. The social expectations she had always had to fulfil made everything feel fabricated to her, and nothing of that was present here.

They stay there, just enjoying each other and talking about whatever came to mind, they had arrived early, it was just the end of the afternoon by now and Sana hadn’t texted saying they arrived yet. Jihyo knew Jeongyeon prefered to talk in person and would keep silent until she could get home and talk to her sister looking at her face. A moment longer and Jihyo’s phone rings.

“Guess it’s time.” The younger woman announces, checking her messages.

“They are here?” Nayeon asks sleepily. This couch was being just plain offensive now, come on!

“I see you enjoyed my couch.”

“This thing is just rude. How can it be so comfy while looking so ordinary?”

“Then I should warn you that my bed will have you completely pissed.”

“You are telling me it’s more comfortable than this couch?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Jihyo laughs, getting both of them up.

They head out, deciding to just take flip flops, no point in putting shoes back on just to walk three doors down. Or was it two? Nayeon doesn’t remember and it doesn’t matter. The ring the bell and there is a silent beat, before there is shouting, something definitely breaking, a loud thud followed by a squeal and a giggle before the door opens. Then there is Sana looking like she is just out of a hurricane smiling widely and pulling Nayeon in with a tight hug. Jihyo laughs and follows, closing the door behind her.

“Ji, some help here?” Nayeon begs, almost breathless.

“Sorry, can’t help you with that one.” She answers and goes around them to greet her sister. “Jeongyeonnie.”

Jeongyeon pulls Jihyo in one of her bear hugs, whispering assurances that she will make sure everything will be fine. Jihyo smiles as she calms her sister down, saying that they just got some surprising news and Nayeon was overwhelmed, there was nothing bad happening, which got the older one to relax, she could feel her melt into the hug. Once Sana decided she had enough hugging and kissing, she let Nayeon go, only for her to be engulfed by Jeongyeon seconds later for another unending round of coddling. Jihyo was used to that, so she just let her other sister do whatever she needed to do for as long as she wanted.

The doorbell was the thing that released Nayeon from the affection attack, not that she wasn’t just milking every second of it, just for another round to begin. Mina, as it turned out, was even more affectionate than her big sister, and Chaeyoung was right up there with her wife. Jihyo found it endearing, how they all were trying to make Nayeon feel welcomed, and treating her like a member of the family already, she figured it was for the best, now that they are having a child together and all.

“So, HyoHyo, wanna talk first and dinner later. Or dinner first and talk later?” Sana asked.

“Talk first. Plus, I’m not completely hungry yet, and your meals are even better when I can eat a lot.”

“You little sweet talker, you.” The older japanese playfully scolded, but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

“I do try my best for the pretty ladies.”

“Nayeon, collect your girl. She’s sweet talking someone else’s wife.” Chaeyoung exclaims from her place on the couch.

“I’m afraid I can’t. She does have a great eye for pretty ladies.”

“Oh my gawd, not you too.” Jeongyeon tries to fake a complaint without laughing. “JIhyo, stop associating with people that feed your weirdness.”

“About that, I think this is when I tell you that I can’t and Nayeon will be around for the rest of my life.” Jihyo takes it as the cue to tell them. “No need to look at me like that. Look, can you all sit down, please?”

Jihyo pulls Nayeon to sit with her, and leans into her embrace, they get questioning looks and Jeongyeon seems to be popping a vein right about now.

“You know how we met, yes?” Everyone nods. “So, Nayeon got a cocktail at the hospital, it was supposed to prevent unwanted pregnancies, but it didn’t take efect on her. So now, we are having a baby.”

“I thought you weren’t the one who did it? I did not raise you like that, Jihyo.” Mina speaks up.

“First off, Jeongyeonnie raised me. And no, I wasn’t the one. But i we run a DNA test, the kid is mine.”

“Calm down, kiddo.” Nayeon says, squeezing her a little to say she’d take over. “I want to keep the baby, and I asked Jihyo to be my baby’s mamma. She agreed and here we are.”

The others freeze, Jihyo just pushes them to the end of the couch, trying to put as much distance between the two and the couples possible. Then all hell breaks loose, they are excited, screaming about the new family member, saying that Jihyo better shape up. Mina and Chaeyoung are already re-arranging her schedule to give her more free time, Jeongyeon looks about to pass out, and Sana had ran to the bathroom, she always got sick when she got too excited, their wedding was interesting, first time a bride asked to go to the toilet three times during the ceremony. Jihyo expected it, but Nayeon was thoroughly amused, never in her life had she expected this enthusiastic reaction, and then she knew everything would be just fine.

They wait for maybe too long until everyone calms down, then move on to dinner, and then Nayeon understood Jihyo’s claim that Sana’s food was too good not to eat a lot. Mina decides Jihyo is off for the rest of the week, but the other insists, so they settle for Jihyo working half a day. It was fun watching the boss trying to tell the employee to not work, and the employee stubbornly demanding to go in and work. Who’d have thought anyone would ever witness such a thing. It wasn’t late when everyone agreed to call it a night, turns out, Mina and Chaeyoung were staying over, Jihyo decided she was working mornings the rest of the week and Nayeon declared she was driving them the next morning.

Back at Jihyo’s apartment, she told the older woman to shower first, while she got her some comfortable clothes to sleep in. Once both were done, Jihyo thought it would be a good time to gift Nayeon her spare keys, they were having a child and there was really no reason for her not to. So, she shyly made her way to the older one and waited to be noticed. Nayeon found this trait absolutely adorable, but she also knew it came from past traumas so she had to remind herself to never let the younger woman wait if she saw there was anything she wanted to say, or even just be noticed.

“You want to say something.” Not a question, but a request.

“Well, since now you know where I live and we will be with each other a lot, I thought it would be good if you got your own keys, so here.” Jihyo extends her hand, a set of keys in a cute bunny keychain.

“Thanks, Ji. I appreciate it.” Nayeon accepts the gift. “I’ll have to get a raincheck with my apartment keys, though. I’m not ready to go there yet.”

“That’s okay. I just want you to know you are welcome anytime.”

“Thank you.” The seriousness in Nayeon’s voice was soothing. But dissipated into fondness in the next moment. “We should head to bed, then. You have work tomorrow morning.”

“Prepare yourself to be thoroughly offended by my bed. And please don’t murder me in the morning when I wake you up.”

“Can’t promise anything, now take me to that rude bed of yours and let’s sleep.”

And so Jihyo does. In the morning, Nayeon only leaves the bed because Jihyo reminds her that Mina and Chaeyoung are going with them and Sana had probably made breakfast for everyone, and she was absolutely ready to eat until she burst again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two months after they agreed to have the child together that detective Kim found the culprit, unraveling an entire network of corruption in the hospital, because the man behind the attack wasn’t between the two registered recipients, turned out it was an unauthorized and illegal sale of the bone marrow in a parallel market that two doctors decided it was a good idea. Dahyun and Tzuyu had some people talk to the man before the police got to him, detective Kim pretended not to know what had happened to the guy for him to have that many broken bones. 

Dahyun and Tzuyu had met the rest of Jihyo’s family the following following weekend, Nayeon had stayed at Jihyo’s until sunday, when her sister had called demanding she got back home because she would need the car monday morning. She drove Jihyo to work every day of her stay, never failed to lose track of time promising herself she would totally not oversleep on that damn rude couch. She never fulfilled that one promise. And Jihyo would always come back home to the pretty lady sleeping on her couch with a smile on her face and looking as tiny as ever. This was nice, it warmed her heart.

Three months after they committed to their child, Nayeon asked Jihyo to come with her to her apartment. It was time she faced it, and she wanted the younger woman with her. Everything felt easier than she expected, there was this peace Jihyo gave her that never failed to soothe all of Nayeon’s worries. They were working through these things in couple’s therapy, both their therapists had advised them to do it, then talked to each other and agreed on another one to help them. It was going well, Jihyo was learning to believe whenever she was told being present was enough and trusting she didn’t need to force herself to become anything more than she already was. Whilst Nayeon was learning to be taken care of, to lean on someone who was wholeheartedly willing to be there for her.

They worked well together, and after getting to know each other, and getting to see each other at their best and their worst, the feelings started to bloom, neither could have pinpointed when it happened, but it was Jihyo who realized it first, she understood that she cared for Nayeon a lot, and wanted to be with her. The older one was in denial for some time, she was afraid to mess everything up, and she was getting to be so happy after her life was turned upside down. But four months after they had agreed to work together Jihyo confessed and asked if Nayeon wanted to be her girlfriend, to which the older one answered she thought they were already dating and Jihyo was just too shy to go further while wearing the most mischievous smirk she had ever gotten.

Their first kiss wasn’t like fairy tales promised, it was like coming home, it felt right and like everything they had been waiting for. It was Jihyo’s first kiss, and Nayeon had a mini panic attack thinking she had messed it up, it lasted a couple of seconds until the younger one went back in for another kiss. And they spent the night just holding each other and trading soft kisses, Jihyo’s gentleness had rubbed of on Nayeon so much that she didn’t even mind all the loving touches and shy words whispered to her. Had it been any other relationship, she would have been giving justice to the animal she had always been compared to, but with Jihyo, this right here, was the happiest she had ever been. Once they settled down to sleep, the way Jihyo would caress her baby bump never failed to melt her heart.

Five months after they had entered each other’s lives the empty room on Jihyo’s apartment had been turned into a nursery, Nayeon was surprisingly not the one freaking out about it. Jihyo just didn’t want her nor the baby being exposed to the paint fumes, the older one knew she was just feeling bad for not being able to buy anything for their child and was trying to contribute with putting in the work, at least. So Nayeon recruited Sana, Dahyun and Tzuyu to help out whenever they could, because she knew Jihyo would burn out fast if left alone. Jeongyeon was pregnant too, they had found out a month before, so she was also forbidden from working. The task force was, then, building two nurseries, although in Sana’s case, they would have to empty the extra room first, and they had more time as well.

Tzuyu and Dahyun were riding this auntie wave and enjoying every single minute of it, Nayeon did tell them they were forbidden from buying too much for the baby because they all knew Jihyo would feel even worse about herself if they were left free to overspend. Which was true, the hardest part of this all for the Ims was holding back what they thought normal and keeping everything simple. They were an old money family and still incredibly affluent, the Yoo sisters were on the opposite side of the social ladder, thy were humble, had never had anything and were used to working hard to survive each day. 

Surprisingly, mr and mrs Im had taken to Jihyo very well, they admired the woman’s strength and passion. They were also very pleased with the files Tzuyu had supplied, and meeting the kids had them falling in love with the Myoui and the Yoo brats. Not to mention, mr Im had also expressed how impressed he was that Jihyo was so open to taking responsibility for a child that, technically, wasn’t even hers, and a woman who she had never even met before. He told her she could just stop struggling, finally go to college and then come back to work with him and guarantee a comfortable future for his grandkid. 

She said it was alright, she could work harder and make do, and that she couldn’t think about college right now, it was great that she could have helped Jeongyeon go and was fine with not being able to herself. Her honesty had him hiring Mina and Chaeyoung’s office for his publicity from then on, at least he could help raising the payroll, if he couldn’t force his future daughter in-law to get a higher education and a better paying job. Jihyo has also shown herself to be very loyal, and wasn’t about to just up and leave the people who helped her through her tough times. Mrs Im was just too happy that someone had appeared to take care of her eldest daughter, she had worried about Nayeon ever since Dahyun’s engagement. Sure, there had been a few boyfriends and girlfriends along the way, but it was the first time someone was with Nayeon for her, not for the implications of the last name.

A month before the baby was due, Jihyo had managed to save a little money for engagement rings. She knew that Jeongyeon would have let her skip some payments and that she could have reached out to mrs Im and the woman would have helped gladly, but she wanted to do this on her own. Truly, anyone in their families would have helped her up happily, but it wouldn’t feel right, so she was working a few extra hours on weekends and one extra hour every day during the week. Nayeon had gotten mad at her for it, but said yes anyways and was smiling so widely that her cheeks hurt once Jihyo had put the ring on her. They were simple, very thin rings, no stone, and rose gold, but they were everything for Nayeon because they were from Jihyo and that was what mattered to her.

Mr Im had demanded he would be the one planning the wedding and Jihyo and her family simply had to pack and be ready to be picked up when the time came, and nobody could really say anything against it. Obviously, the wedding would have to happen much later, after baby Yuna was old enough to travel, there was no way Jihyo was leaving for a honeymoon and leaving her with anyone, despite it being a time for the couple to enjoy. Nayeon assured her parents it was just how her fiance was and not to mind it too much, she would convince Jihyo to leave the kid with her parents so they could have some time for each other. The fact that she had been sexually frustrated ever since they got together might have had something to do with it.

When the time came for baby Yuna to come out and greet everyone, everyone panicked except Jihyo and Nayeon. They knew what to do and just followed everything dr Kang had told them to do, why despair when you just had to do what the doctor told you to do and things would be fine. Neither understood how the others were all so nervous, but the labor was quick, just a few hours, Nayeon had gone through it fairly easily although she did swear a lot at Jihyo, who just held her and (despite being sure her own had been broken at some point in the first hour) and tried to soothe her the best she could. Nayeon loved her for it.

Baby Yuna had big sparkly eyes like Jihyo and Nayeon’s nose (later she would develop similar cheekbones as well). She was perfect and they loved her. The first weeks after Nayeon and Yuna came back from the hospital were hard, the couple didn’t know what to do, Jihyo was still working hard every day and she was getting less and less sleep as she refused to leave Nayeon alone to take care of their daughter despite having to go to work the next morning. Once the baby had determined somewhat a schedule for herself, it got easier for them to get their sleep back on track, they even managed to get some intimacy back into their relationship, despite still not doing the naughty.

Turns out, Jihyo was very insecure because she was very much inexperienced and knew Nayeon had many different experiences before, it broke Nayeon’s heart to know her fiance still thought so low of herself and could ever have considered that she would ever not be everything the older woman wanted. For that, the operation ‘let’s get married and leave baby Yuna to my parents for a week’ started. The wedding was planned to happen seven months after the baby was born, by then she could already be left with mr and mrs Im, who were the most excited ones for that, Nayeon would leave her milk bottles with them and they were complementing with formula, everything would be fine. Jihyo was just excited for traveling with her family for the first time, nobody told her she was going on a real honeymoon because she was frustrating her fiance to no end.

Now, the wedding was an event, mrs Im did her best for the Myoui-Yoos to be as comfortable as possible, but she had explained they needed to put on a show, especially after everything that happened to Nayeon, they managed to repress the media about it, but nobody can stop gossip, so they wanted to rub in their entire society faces that their daughter and granddaughter were being taken care of and deeply loved, and that nothing was wrong with them. Jihyo understood, she knew this was needed, especially because she, herself, had come from nothing and in the eyes of the ‘high class’ people she wasn’t good enough, not after Nayeon had dated the hottest bachelors and bachelorettes they had to offer.

Once they were at the airport, Nayeon handed Yuna to her mother and dragged her wife to the boarding gate before Jihyo could notice their daughter wasn’t coming with. The younger one’s fascination with everything was so cute but also so convenient that Nayeon was encouraging it, pointing out anything to keep her distracted enough so she won’t notice they weren’t bringing Yuna with until it was too late to turn back. Sure, that meant Jihyo sulked the entire flight, although she didn’t fail to cuddle into Nayeon’s embrace and hold her equally tight the entire time, and extra tight when any turbulence occurred. It was the cutest thing to have sulky Jihyo around, she was still cuddly and loving, but tried her hardest to pretend to be angry at her wife while still giving her hugs and kisses.

The first day consisted of the couple spending their time relaxing around their hotel, they had been to the gym (Jihyo had gotten her wife into exercising when they first got together, with the help of the gym freaks, Jeongyeon and Sana, now she enjoyed it a lot), then headed to the pool to cool off, before returning to their room for a quick shower and a nice lunch. The afternoon was when both sat on their balcony to enjoy the warmth of the singaporean beaches while watching the waves in the comfort of their bungalow. That was the moment Nayeon’s seduction plan was set into motion, it began with her slipping on her sexy underwear, and a simple silk robe, then she prepared the same ‘outfit’ for Jihyo, who just chalked it to not needing to dress up when they were staying in.

It didn’t take much for things to escalate, just a few well placed touches, some more daring caresses and eager kisses and the couple was ready to consummate their marriage. Again, things were never as movies and fairy tales promised them to be, it was a connection they had never felt with anyone else, from Nayeon’s eagerness and Jihyo’s trembling hands, everything was about worshiping one another with all the love they had developed for each other. The hours passed without any of them noticing, and Nayeon was never more grateful for having listened to her wife when she suggested they got groceries when they had arrived, it had become too late for room service, and neither was willing to leave their room anytime soon. Needless to say, the island hopping group left without them next morning.

They took things slowly from then on, JIhyo was convinced to get to college by the time Yuna had turned one, Mina, Chaeyoung and mr Im conspired behind her back to fire her and have her apply for a scholarship, she got a partial one, and Nayeon demanded to pay for it and said she wasn’t about to take over for her father, so Jihyo would be her sacrificial lamb. Don’t judge, it worked. Baby Yuna grew up very well too, with Nayeon hating social conventions and Jihyo not allowing for anyone to just throw money at them, she would become a great woman indeed. Jeongyeon and Sana had little Ryujin who looked too much like Jeong, but her personality was eerily like Sana, about four months after Yuna and was shaping up well, just like her cousin.

In a few years, Jihyo would be announced the next COO for Im Corp, and take the company to new directions nobody could have expected it could be successful on. The young Yoo-nim became a legend in the business world, the mysterious young lady who took an old business and brought it into the new world with such skill that more old businesses started trying to steal her away. Mr and mrs Im loved their new job as grandparents, their two granddaughters were the cutest kids they could have ever asked for (they claimed Ryujin too and nobody was telling them otherwise, she was even written in their testament, along with Jeong, Sana, Mina and Chaeng). 

There were still dark days for Nayeon and Jihyo, days when Nayeon would reject her daughter when the memories of her past came to haunt her, there were times when Jihyo got crippled with her own inner demons, but their families were there for them and they were together in this for the long run. Things weren’t dreamy, nothing was seamless, they had to fight everyday to keep their life happy the way it was, but they worked, and both had baby Yuna there to remind them why they kept going, why they decided to fight themselves and the world every single day. They did it because they loved their daughter and they loved each other, and nothing would break them that easily.


End file.
